


Triangulation

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is unbelievably happy that he put off his weekly dart game with Miles O'Brien to accept an unexpected invitation to the holosuites...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulation

"Ohhh…" A ragged exhalation from the depths of Julian's naked chest, followed by a whole-body shiver of pure exhilaration; his right hand, buried in flowing dark hair, tightened in wordless encouragement, and he sat up on his knees a little to push his achingly hard cock deeper into the skilled mouth that was tormenting it so delightfully. "Oh, _God_ yes…"

"My _dear._ " A growl of teasing reproof, followed by a bite on the right side of his neck where it joined his shoulder and a tightening of the grip that confined his left wrist, hard enough to convey menace as well as amusement. "Didn't I tell you to stay still?"

"I —" The introduction of a second lubricated finger into his rectum, unannounced, temporarily drove the breath from his lungs, but he forced himself to relax and to lean back against the ridged chest of the man kneeling behind him. "Sorry… carry on…"

Another growl, this one more affectionate: amazing, really, that the Cardassian throat was capable of producing such a wide range of emotional inflections with such a simple vocalization. But of course nothing in Garak's case was ever "simple", or "plain", or anything but utterly fascinating —

— which could also be said for the woman on her knees beside the bed, in a perfect position to perform slow and thorough fellatio on Julian's erection, and oh, he'd known that Jadzia paid exquisite attention to detail, but this… this was above and beyond the call of duty. Caught between two such intense sources of stimulation, he quivered and sighed and grimaced and whimpered without a single qualm of shame, opening his thighs as wide as he possibly could and thanking whatever Deities might exist that he'd elected to put off his weekly game of darts with Miles and accept an unexpected invitation to the holosuites. 

Certainly he was reaping the rewards of that decision now, with three hundred plus years of expertise working on one end of him and an unknown number of decades playing with him at the other. It felt as if everything below his ribcage was on sweet fire, and when he started to pant and moan his way toward orgasm his partners did not relent; rather, they stepped up the level of stimulation. When a third blunt grey finger slid slyly into his marvellously stretched asshole and a hot tight mouth drew on his cock head with relentless suction he came with a shout, spending himself in blinding helpless spurts and finally collapsing back against Garak's chest with a breathless gasp of amazement.

Garak's voice purred in his ear, although the words were clearly addressed to Jadzia: "There, didn't I tell you he'd enjoy that?"

Jadzia pulled back enough to speak, and although Julian's eyes were blissfully closed he could hear the answering smile in her voice: "I was the one who suggested it, remember?"

"Did you, now? Hm." His fingers were still buried deep, moving subtly in and out, and Julian groaned as the pressure stimulated his prostate and kept warm sensation flowing to his cock, which had scarcely softened. "I recall the conversation in question somewhat differently."

"I'm sure you do." Now she was laughing, but her hand was still moving and Julian groaned again at the feather-light stimulation. "But you _were_ the one who predicted that he'd stay hard after the first orgasm."

"Indeed. I believe you owe me two strips of gold pressed latinum, good lady."

"We'll have to tally it all up at the end of the —"

Julian mustered enough presence of mind to string some words together: "Were you… were the two of you… _betting_ on my performance tonight?"

"Entertainment is hard to come by on this station," Garak said primly, before shifting his tone of voice to a sensual purr and tightening his grip on Julian's wrist even more. "But as usual, my dear, you have succeeded in exceeding my expectations."

"And mine," Jadzia added, leaning in to lightly kiss the tip of his very wet erection. Opening his eyes, Julian looked down into her clear-eyed gaze and saw an ancient presence gazing warmly back at him. There was a drop of semen still gleaming on her full lower lip, breathtaking in the candlelight that glowed from the bedside table. "But the night's not over yet. Do you need some time to recover, or —?"

"No." Julian smiled back at her, fresh sexual heat awakening and spreading through every nerve in his body. He squirmed a little, pushing himself forward into her clasping hand, then back onto Garak's probing fingers. "I can't _wait_ to see what else the two of you have planned for me next."

" _Excellent!_ " they exclaimed in delighted unison, and Julian knew that he was in the most wonderful type of trouble imaginable. 

THE END


End file.
